


Muddlin' through

by FuckingBeetlejuice



Series: Skinschach and Ska Owl [3]
Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Bi Dan, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, gay walter, ska punk daniel, skinhead rorschach, they were roommates, very little romance actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingBeetlejuice/pseuds/FuckingBeetlejuice
Summary: Walter is acting weird and Dan intervenes.
Relationships: Dan Dreiberg/Rorschach, Walter Kovacs/Dan Dreiberg
Series: Skinschach and Ska Owl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562386
Kudos: 18





	Muddlin' through

**Author's Note:**

> part of my skinhead au. rorschach is a apolitical skinhead, dan is a leftist ska punk. this can be read as stand-alone. if you feel the need to tell me that skinhead = nazi you can dm me because surly i know my own subculture. now, this is exactly what it says on the label.  
> comments are appreciated!

"Walter, what the fuck is wrong with you?", Dan yelled after his current roommate ran into the kitchen door for the fifth time this day. The skinhead mumbled something incomprehensible and just raised his coffee cup before yawning, showing Dan his plugged up and almost nonexistent molars.  
After knowing Walter for at least a year now he had gotten quite good at noticing when something wasn't right.   
This was one of these situations.

Dan crept up to Walter and slammed his hands on Walter's wiry shoulders. The redhead flinched and dropped the cup. Suddenly he was blinking rapidly.  
"Sorry Daniel.", he mumbled, squaring his jaw against the burning in his eyes.   
"Didn't mean to.", he added, trying to blink away his tears of frustration. Dans sighed and the hands he had put on Walters' shoulders softened, as well as his inquisitive stare. 

Dan raised an eyebrow. "When was the last time you slept?"  
Walter shrugged.   
"What day is it?", he asked, squinting.  
"Thursday.", Dan answered, his eyebrows furrowed.   
The skinhead pulled a face and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Three and a half days? Daniel, gotta go to work.", he tried to intervene but Dan had already snatched up the land-line and dialled the number of Walter's workplace, explaining that he couldn't come in tonight because he tripped and fell headfirst in the shower, which wasn't all that wrong.   
He then continued to pick his much smaller friend up and threw the weakly protesting man over his shoulder. Walter was no match for Dan in the state he was in and he collapsed against his boyfriend and let himself be manhandled.

With all his strength Dan managed to get Walter to change into his bedtime clothes, a pair threadbare boxer shorts and a worn-out wifebeater, and at least brush his teeth. Dan himself had just changed into a pair of sweatpants and a graphic shirt because he was planning in doing some work after tucking Walter in.

After he tucked Walter in, who was already half asleep by the time he entered the room, Dan turned and was about to leave the room.  
A gruff grumble came from behind him and Walter had sat up again, grimly opening his bedsheet and motioning for Dan to join him.

As Dan was embracing his tired, sleep warm boyfriend he knew that his life was actually not as shitty as he had thought.


End file.
